If It's Not You, It Can't be Anyone Else
by chiaki kimcheezi
Summary: Aku hancur tanpamu saat kau pergi mennggalkanku karena kebodohanku sendiri *crack summary*


_**Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu.**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah mengulang kesalahanku.**_

_**Aku tak akan menyakitimu.**_

_**Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi.**_

_**Aku tak akan membuatmu menjatuhkan setetes air mata hanya karena kebodohanku.**_

_**Akan kukutuk diriku jika aku sampai membuatmu menangis.**_

_**Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum.**_

_**Aku akan membuatmu bahagia.**_

_**Tapi, apakah aku bisa mengulang waktuku?**_

_**Membuatmu kembali padaku.**_

_**Menahanmu saat kau akan pergi.**_

_**Jika aku bisa mengulangnya, aku akan berlutut didepanmu.**_

_**Memohon padamu agar kau tak pergi meninggalkanku**_

_**Meninggalkan seseorang yang tak bisa apa - apa jika tanpamu**_

_**Aku kacau tanpamu, aku rapuh**_

_**Kumohon kembalilah padaku**_

_**Matahariku.. Penerang kehidupanku.. Belahan jiwaku..**_

.

**If It's Not You, It Can't be Anyone Else**

**Pairing :: YeWook-gender switch**

**Rated :: T!**

**Genre :: Romance/Angst**

**Summary :: Aku hancur tanpamu saat kau pergi mennggalkanku karena kebodohanku sendiri *crack summary***

**Disclaimer :: semua Cast hanya milik diri mereka masing – masing, Tuhan, Keluarga, and lagi dikontrak ama SM Ent. Saiia Cuma pinjem nama doaaank.. :D**

Langit mendung tampak menghiasi kota Seoul sore itu, sebentar lagi kemungkinan hujan akan turun. Seorang pemuda berjalan gontai dengan tatapan kosong. Tak dipedulikannya langit yang sudah mulai gelap karena hujan yang akan turun membasahi bumi. Ia masih terlarut dalam lamunannya. Lamunannya akan seseorang yang pergi meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Wookie.. aku tak tahu apa aku bisa melanjutkan hdupku setelah ini. Apa kau tau betapa menyedihkannya aku sekarang? Aku harap kau tak tahu. Aku kosong, hampa, dan tak bisa apapun setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku Wookie-ah. Aku hancur tanpamu." Gumam pemuda itu

Tak lama kemudian hujan turun membasahi bumi. Pemuda itu tetap berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan. Membiarkan derasnya hujan membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Raganya memang masih hidup, tapi hati dan fikirannya sudah mati.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Hujan.. Kupandangi sekilas langit mendung di atas sana. Apa aku terlihat begitu bodoh saat ini? Bahkan langit saja sampai menangis karena kebodohanku. Cih.. Jeongmal pabbonikka Kim Yesung! Kau memang pabbo.. kau pecundang.. bahkan saat terakhir pun, kau tak berani menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Kau tak berani mengusap air matanya saat dia menangis karena kebodohanmu. Kau juga tak meminta maaf padanya karena sudah mempermainkannya.. Cih,, kau memang lelaki pecundang Yesung. PECUNDANG!

Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Kuhentikan langkahku sejenak, kududukkan diriku dibangku taman yang sering aku datangi dengan Ryeowook. Memori saat kepergianmu tiba – tiba bergulir dibenakku.

Yesung POV End

.

.

.

**~Flashback~**

"Apa kau tak mengerti Kim Ryeowook!" bentak seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Tapi aku tak mau kita berpisah Yesungie.." lirih gadis yang bernama Ryeowook itu.

"Apa kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang sudah mempermainkanmu?"

"Aku tak peduli Yesungie, aku,, aku,," Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata – katanya lagi.. dia sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya yang kini sudah tumpah

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Ditatapnya datar gadis yang sudah terisak didepannya itu. Hatinya sakit melihat gadis yang sudah terlanjur dicintainya itu menangis. Ingin rasanya ia mengusap air mata gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, harga dirinya menolak untuk melakukannya.

"Kumohon Ryeowookie,, kumohon mengertilah." ucapnya. Suaranya sudah mulai merendah. Tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat dia membentak gadis mungil dihadapannya.

Hiks~ hiks~

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Hanya suara isak tangisnya yang terdengar. Gadis itu hanya menunduk terisak sambil meremas dress ungunya. Yasung menatapnya sekilas lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat gadis itu menangis karenanya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih gadis itu, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Tapi, harga dirinya masih bersikeras menolaknya untuk melakukan hal itu. Dibiarkannya gadis mungil itu menangis terisak.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Hanya isakan gadis itu yang terdengar. Isakan yang begitu pilu, hingga Yesung tak berani menatap gadis itu. Menatap mata yang terluka karena ulahnya sendiri. Sekarang Yesung baru tahu bagaimana sakitnya bermain dengan perasaan. Terlebih mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Awalnya dia hanya memanfaatkan Ryeowook untuk balas dendam pada saudara Ryeowook. Tapi lama kelamaan, Yesung malah terperangkap dalam jerat cinta Ryeowook. Susah untuknya untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat cinta itu, karena kini dirinya sudah terlanjur mencintai Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk dapat menatap mata Yesung. Begitu berat rasanya menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dua kali dalam satu hari ia harus menerima kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Kenyataan pertama tentang dirinya yang dimanfaatkan oleh kekasih yang begitu dicintainya, dimanfaatkan untuk balas dendam pada adiknya sendiri. Kenyataan kedua, saat ini kekasihnya mengakui semua kebohongannya dan meminta putus darinya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dalam satu waktu, dua kenyataan pahit diterimanya sekaligus. Dosa apa yang dilakukannya sampai harus menerima kepahitan seperti ini?

"Yesungie.. apa ini memang sudah harus diakhiri? Apa kita tak bisa memulainya dari awal lagi? Apa harus berakhir dengan perpisahan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang parau.

Yesung hanya terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang dicintainya itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar ucapan gadisnya itu. Sungguh berdosa dirinya karena sudah membuat gadis itu menangis, membuatnya terluka. Ingin ia mempertahankan hubungannya, memulai lagi dari awal Tapi kembali seperti awal, harga diri yang kini menguasai seorang Kim Yesung.

"Yesungie,, kumohon jawab aku.." pinta Ryeowook dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ini sudah berakhir Wookie." Ucap Yesung dingin.

Ryeowook kembali terisak. Sungguh, ia tak ingin mendengar kata perpisahan itu terucap dari bibir Yesung. Ia tak sanggup lagi lebih lama berhadapan dengan Yesung. Ia pun beranjak pergi sambil masih terisak. Yesung hanya menatap nanar kepergian gadis yang dicintainya. Ia tak bisa menahan kepergian gadis itu. Ia hanya membiarkannya pergi. Sungguh bodoh dirinya yang tak mengejar Ryeowook kala itu.

**~Flashback End~**

.

.

.

Yesung masih duduk dibangku taman. Ia menunduk merenungi kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Bulir – bulir air mata mengalir diwajah tampannya, disamarkan oleh hujan. Tiba – tiba hujan berhenti disekitarnya, ada seseorang yang memayunginya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang yang tengah memayunginya. Orang itu menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa hujan – hujanan seperti ini Yesungie? Nanti kau bisa sakit." Tanya orang yang memayungi lembut sambil tersenyum.

Yesung terpaku melihat orang itu. Orang yang selama ini membuatnya menjadi seperti mayat hidup kini berada tepat didepannya. Yesung langsung bangun dan memeluk orang itu. Orang yang dicintainya, Kim Ryeowook. Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook, seakan takut kehilangannya lagi. Ryeowook balas memeluk Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan hujan – hujanan lagi! Nanti kau sakit. Siapa yang akan mengurusmu nanti kalau kau sakit? Ddangkoma? Ddangkomaeng? Ddangkoming? Ato kkoming? Hhaaa~" canda Ryeowook

Yesung masih tetap memeluknya. Memeluk gadis yang dicintainya. Ia tak mau kehilangan gadis itu lagi. Cukup sekali ia melakukan kebodohan seperti itu. Ia tak akan mengulanginya lagi.

"Maafkan aku Wookie.. kumohon maafkan aku.." ucap Yesung parau.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"Aku,, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku kacau, aku rapuh, sungguh,, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Wookie. Kumohon maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku." Yesung berlutut memohon pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook terbelalak melihat Yesung seperti ini.

"Bangunlah Yesungie.."

Yesung mendongak ketika Ryeowook memanggilnya. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Senyum yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Senyum yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan kuat. Seorang gadis seperti Ryeowook bisa membuat Yesung menjadi kacau seperti ini.

"Aku tak pernah marah padamu Yesungie. Aku juga minta maaf, karena adikku telah berbuat salah padamu, karena itu kau berbuat seperti ini kan?"

Yesung hanya tertunduk mendengar perkataan gadis mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau membenciku Wookie?"

"Aku memang kecewa padamu, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit rasa benci terhadapmu Yesungie, karena aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Ryeowook jujur.

"Benarkah? Kau,, masih mencintaiku?" kini Yesung menatap Ryeowook. Menatap belahan jiwanya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil. Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mendekap Ryeowooknya lagi. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Apa kau mau kembali padaku lagi Wookie? Memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Memulai hubungan tanpa ada kebohongan lagi." Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Terimakasih Wookie.. Terimakasih.." dikecupnya lagi pucuk kepala Wookie.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum masih dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Kini Yesung mengerti seberapa penting arti Ryeowook dalam hidupnya. Ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Ia akan membuat Ryeowooknya bahagia, membuatnya tersenyum. Tak kan lagi ada air mata kesedihan. Kalaupun ada, hanya akan ada air mata kebahagiaan yang mengalir dari pipi kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, kalau ia akan menjaga Ryeowooknya. Ia juga berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya yang dulu.

**~The End~**

Annyeong readerdeul.. *kalo ada yang baca*

Kyaaaa… akhirnya ini epep jadi jugaaaaa..

Dengan pede yang kelewat pede saya berani jugaa rupanya publsh ni epep

Ini epep pertama sayaaa loooo..

Hancur bangeeet yaaa? Pastinyaaa!

Ada yang bersedia untuk mereview epep ini?

Kritik, saran, comment, ato bashing juga gag papa koook..

Saya akan menerimanyaa dengan senang hati.. wkwkwkwkwkwkwk XD

*bow*


End file.
